dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Stats
This page provides explanations and details on numerical stats that determine the functionality of units. Health, damage, and fortune can all be improved by leveling up units with upgrade items. Proper upgrades can compensate for a unit's low base parameters and vastly increase their potential. The maximum amount for which each upgradeable stat can be improved up to is 39, achieved by using only +3 items throughout all 13 unit levels. Health Health, also known as HP (Hit Points) for stationary units, represents a unit's potential to keep fighting after taking damage. The higher the unit's health is, the more hits they can take before dying. * Welder has the lowest base health among all units: 8'''. * Soldier and Red Hood both have the highest base health among all units: '''130, and can achieve the highest amount of health for a unit in the game: 169. Damage Various types of damage represent a unit's potential to defeat enemies. It determines how much health a unit can take away from them in a single hit. Fury buff can double the amount of damage for human units while it is in effect. Certain abilities have fixed damage and can't be changed. * Agents, Flamethrower, and Willy all have the lowest base damage: 2'''. * Sniper has the highest base damage among all units: '''50, and can achieve the highest amount of raw damage for a unit in the game: 89. * Cashier, with his special ability unlocked, can deal the highest damage in a single hit among all units in the entire game: 296. Physical Physical damage, also known as melee damage, is a form of damage that is done mainly by melee units and some inanimate ones when they are dropped onto enemies. Apart from Policeman and Charlotte, all ranged units are capable of delivering physical damage as well, albeit very weak. * Redneck, Mechanic, Berserker, and Carol all have the lowest base physical damage: 9'''. * Empty Barrel has the highest base physical damage among all units: '''40. * Cashier can achieve the highest amount of base physical damage among all units: 74. * Chopper, with his final ability unlocked, has the potential to achieve the highest theoretical physical damage in the entire game as his special ability grants him a 5% damage bonus on every kill. Bullet Bullet damage, also known as ranged damage, is a form of damage that is done by a majority of ranged units. * Agents have the lowest base bullet damage: 2'''. * Sniper has the highest base bullet damage among all units: '''50, and can achieve the highest amount of bullet damage for a unit in the game: 89. * Bill's LMG has fixed bullet damage: 40. * Charlotte, with her final ability unlocked, has the potential to achieve the highest theoretical bullet damage in the entire game as her special ability grants her a 1% damage bonus on every consecutive shot. Fire Fire damage is a special form of damage that is done by certain units. Most entities ultimately killed by it don't leave corpses, instead leaving behind a small pile of burnt ashes in its place. * Red Barrel and Molotov both have the highest base fire damage: 5'''. * Flamethrower has the lowest base fire damage: '''2, but at the same time can achieve the highest amount of fire damage in the game overall: 41. Explosion Explosion damage is a special form of damage that determines the strength of an explosion a unit can create. * Red Barrel is the only unit with upgradeable explosion damage and hence can achieve the highest amount of non-fixed explosion damage in the game: 88. * Grenader, Welder, Firefighter, Flamethrower, Generator, and Turret all have a fixed death/destruction-based explosion damage: 75. * Bill's grenade in Princess Rescue event has fixed explosion damage: 50, which is the lowest explosion damage in the game. * Grenader and Queen's both have fixed ability-based explosion damage: 160, which is the highest explosion damage in the game. Electricity Electrical damage is an unofficial name given to a special form of damage which uniquely ignores all enemy resistances. * Willy is the only unit with upgradeable electrical damage and hence has both the lowest base electrical damage: 2''', and the highest amount of non-fixed electrical damage in the game: '''41. * The van in the Halloween Event has fixed electrical damage: 500, which is the highest electrical damage in the game. Fortune Fortune determines a unit's chance of coming out of the bus with the inspiration buff, how often melee units can deal critical damage, and how quickly they react to attack. The chance of inspiration is calculated by dividing a unit's fortune stat by 10 and using the result as a percentage. For example, a unit with 56 fortune will have a 5.6% chance of becoming inspired when they come out of the bus. It's unknown how exactly fortune affects the critical hit rate of units. Cap and Pepper with her special ability unlocked have an ability that allows them to apply inspiration on all units currently on the battlefield. * Several units have the lowest base fortune: 30. * Several units have the highest base fortune: 50, and can achieve the highest amount of fortune for a unit in the game: 89. Unit Prepare Unit prepare, also known as unit preparation time, determines how soon a certain unit in the battle deck can be used again. The number displays the number of seconds needed for a unit to refresh. Energy Drink buff can be used to temporarily speed up preparation time. Agents have a unique perk that skips their regular preparation time at the beginning of a mission as opposed to the normal 10 seconds all other units get. * Redneck and Glenn both have the shortest preparation time: 3'''. * Welder has the longest preparation time among all units: '''90. Speed Speed determines how fast a human unit can confront incoming enemies and reach the barricade. The inspiration buff increases affected units' movement speed by 20%. * Soldier and Flamethrower (without his special ability unlocked) both have the slowest movement speed: 5'''. * Welder and Turbo both have the highest movement speed among all units: '''20. Special Certain units have special characteristics that are unique to them and similarly working units. Range Range determines the area of effect for units whose abilities rely on it. Range is fixed and can't be modified or upgraded. It's unknown which units of length are used to represent range. * Molotov has the smallest AoE range: 35. * Medkit has the highest AoE range among all units: 65. Duration Duration is a time during which some unit's ability works. Duration is measured in seconds. * Molotov has the shortest ability duration: 3'''. * Nitrogen is the only unit with upgradeable duration and hence can achieve the longest ability duration among all units: '''11.5. Period Period is an unofficial stat used instead of duration on units whose abilities can get activated several times but with a delay. Period is measured in seconds. * Grenader and Queen both have a period between ability activation: 10. * Generator has a period between ability activation: 15. * Turret has a period between ability activation: 3''', which is the shortest period in the game. * Chopper has a period between ability activation among all units: '''60, which is the longest period in the game. Fire Duration Fire duration is a period of how long a unit uses their ranged attack. Fire duration is measured in seconds. Every ranged unit possesses fire duration, however, it usually varies between each unit and shooting can be interrupted in several different ways. Turret is the only unit with uninterruptible firing. * Lester has the shortest base fire duration among all units: 1.0, and with his special ability unlocked, can achieve the shortest fire duration among all units: 0.5. * Turret has the longest base fire duration among all units: 6.0. * Gunslinger with his special ability unlocked can achieve the longest fire duration among all units: 10. Spawn Speed Spawn speed is a rate of how long it takes for a unit to create something. Spawn speed is measured in seconds. * Generator is the only unit who possess spawn speed. Its rate is fixed: 15. Healing Healing is a rate of how much health can be recovered for teammates or buildings. * Chopper is the only unit with self-healing, and hence has the lowest base self-healing: 15, and the highest achievable self-healing in the game: 20. * Medkit is the only unit with upgradeable healing for human units and hence has both the lowest base healing: 3''', and the highest achievable healing in the game: '''29. * Welder is the only unit with healing for inanimate units. He can repair level 1 Turret for the lowest total inanimate unit healing: 6''', and can repair level 13 Generator for the highest total achievable inanimate unit healing in the game: '''39. Trivia * Stationary units that do ranged or melee damage use an electric bolt icon ( ) instead of their proper respective icons. * No matter what type of damage any ranged unit does, they all use the standard bow and arrow icon. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Units